


Whatever

by Isidar_Mithrim



Series: Marauders Era & Jily [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Flash Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sort of Missing Moment, Unrequited Love, but it's still a, sort of canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isidar_Mithrim/pseuds/Isidar_Mithrim
Summary: Whatever, Sirius. How hard can it be enduring the pain that pierces your heart for a kiss shared in the dark?





	Whatever

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cosa vuoi che sia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/511849) by Isidar Mithrim. 

> Story inspired by the prompt _“Cosa vuoi che sia? Passa tutto quanto, solo un po' di tempo e ci riderai su. Cosa vuoi che sia? Ci sei solo dentro, pagati il tuo conto e pensaci tu. Chi ama meno è meno fragile, tutti dicono così.”_ (‘Cosa vuoi che sia’ – Italian song by Ligabue).  
You can roughly translate it as: “Whatever. It’ll pass (literally: everything passes), give it some time and you’ll have a laugh about it. Whatever. You’re alone in there, pay your check and take care of it/get it done. Who loves less is less fragile, everyone says so.”
> 
> **Note to the translation**: I got quite an hard time choosing the best translation for ‘Cosa vuoi che sia?’.  
Literally it means something like ‘What/Whatever do you think it is?’ (in Italian it uses the verb ‘to want’ instead of ‘to think’, but ‘think’ is the actual meaning in this contest). Its actual meaning, though, is ‘whatever’, as in ‘it’s not a big deal’.  
Problem is, in Italian that’s actually a question, and since I’d implemented that aspect in certain sentences of the work, I needed to keep it like that in the English version too, while still being able to use it _not_ as a question.  
I hope the end result it’s at least passable ^^

**Whatever**

_Whatever, Sirius._

_How hard can it be _

_enduring the pain that pierces your heart_

_for a kiss shared in the dark?_

You know you shouldn’t have taken the Cloak without permission – _it’s _his _father Cloak and it’s the most precious thing he’d gifted to his son, more valuable that the whole Potter’s fortune at the Gringotts._

You shouldn’t sneak through the halls either – _whenever have you done it without Prongs by your side?_

You know he’ll never look at you as he’s looking at her too – _you don’t have auburn hair to lose yourself in, you don’t have green eyes to drown into._

James’ll keep looking at you with his shining and loyal and _brotherly _eyes – _at least until he’ll get it. Then, he’ll stop looking at you._

_Whatever, Sirius._

_How hard can it be _

_bearing the vice clenching your stomach_

_when James beams happily at her?_

You’re watching them walking by the shores of the Black Lake when you feel his eyes laying upon you and baring your soul – _Remus always had the annoying habit to understand you._

“It’ll pass” Moony reassure you, uneasy. You stare the grass and nod subtly, daydreaming that it’s true – _deep down, you both know it’ll never pass._

You’ve always been selfish, Sirius, but this time you really make an effort to be happy because he is – _even if that happiness carries the names of a flower._

After all, it’s easier to shrug off the heaviness that weighs upon your heart, when you recall he’s happy – _even if that happiness carries the name of a star._

_Whatever, Sirius._

_How hard can it be, _

_pretending to be happy for the rest of your life?_

It gets every morning a bit easier being persuaded that you feel nothing for him – _deluding yourself that one day you’ll laugh about it._

You’re learning to appreciate Lily and may be you’d even adore her, if it wasn’t for her emerald eyes – _the eyes that brought him away._

You look in the mirror and an uncommonly beautiful boy smiles at you – _see, Sirius? By now you can deceive even yourself._

When Moony delves into your soul with a glance, though, you’re heart is bared – _then again, Remus always had the annoying habit to understand you._

_Whatever, Sirius._

_He only promised to love her forever._

“Sirius, it’s the first time I see you here alone!” – _after all, it’s the first time you’ve seen Prongs marrying. _

“James is on his honeymoon, Rosmerta” you clarify – _and those words are enough to explain her why you’re alone and to remind you why you’re there_.

“I want your best Firewhiskey” you ask, laying a Galleon on the counter – _today is so hard to pretend everything is over._

“For me, too” asks Remus, sitting beside you. “I knew I’d find you here” he says with a melancholic smile – _sometimes is really good that he gets you so well_.

_Whatever, Sirius._

_It’s only the corpse of the man you’re in love with._

_Even this time you’ll drunk Firewhiskey and have a laugh about it?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D  
Feel free to drop any feedback, suggestion, correction about the story or the translation, opinion about headcanons and so on ^^  
You can also find me on [tumblr](https://isidar-mithrim.tumblr.com)


End file.
